Solar Devil Slayer Magic
Solar Devil Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes the elements of the sun. Description Solar Devil Slayer Magic incorporates the element of the sun into the user's body, allowing them to produce red colored solar energy from any part of their body, which is mostly used as a means for offense. The user is also able to consume external sources of solar energy in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to solar-based attacks, much like a Solar Dragon Slayer and Solar God Slayer. However, a Solar Devil Slayer is able to eat the solar energy produced by a Solar Dragon Slayer or Solar God Slayer, with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer or God Slayer, except under special circumstances. Spells Jeeldar's Spells Basic Spells •'Solar Devil's Rage': The user first inhales, gathering sunshine in their mouth, and then breathes a massively wide cone-shaped mass of sunlight. The initial breath blinds opponents then burns them when hit. 10% DMG Quick, 14% DMG Regular, 18% DMG Fully Charged + 3s Blind. 2x the Damage if target is Stunned or if hits from Point Blank range. MaxStats/Cast: 36% Damage, 3s Blind. [Offensive/Breath/Advanced Spell] | [Close Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 4, 5, 6] •Solar Devil Blink: The user waits for the opponent to blink, to then release a powerful shine, they then instantly travel a long distance (100 meter) and hits with a powerful burn any opponents that were on their path. 10% Burn DMG. MaxStats/Cast: 10% Damage. [Offensive/Mobility/Status Spell] | [Close Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 3] •'Solar Devil Glare': The user glares at the opponent sending a wave of sunlight in their eyes, blinding them for 10 seconds. For it to work they must make eyes contact. MaxStats/Cast: 10s Blind. [Status Spell] | [Close Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 3] •'Solar Devil Fury:' The user unleashes a series of orange glowing solar spikes (10) that injures the opponent and afflict burn. 3% Burn Damage per spike, Burn III | 1 Stack per spike hit (3%/Action). MaxStats/Cast: 30% Burn Damage and 30% Burn Damage (Over 10 Actions). [Status/Offensive/Barrage Spell] | [Close Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 5] •'Solar Devil’s Eye:' A magic circle appear in the user’s eye creating out of solar energy a large eye floating above the user’s eye. It emits an intense glow that warms up the area and afflicts blindness temporarily. 10s Radial/AoE Blind MaxStats/Cast: 10s Blind, Heated Surroundings. [Status/Weather Spell] | [Close Range - Mid Range] | [Cost: 3] •'Solar Devil Scar:' The user slashes the opponent and place a stigma on his body. The stigma burns the opponent dealing light damage overtime for each opponent’s attack dealt from the opponent. Burn III (3%/Action). MaxStats/Cast: 3% every minute until either removed or opponent is dead. [Status/Weather Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 3] •'Solar Devil Slash:' The user slashes at the opponent releasing a slash wave that glows brightly setting peoples afire if they come in contact with it. The slash is not physical and continues its path despite hitting an opponent. 15% Burn Damage. MaxStats/Cast: 15% Burn Damage, Collateral Attack. [Offensive/Collateral/Blast Spell] | [Close Range - Mid Range] | [Cost: 4] •'Solar Devil Wrath:' The user moves his arms inward, curving his back gathering energy. He then let this energy explode by moving his arms outward causing a large AoE of burning sun energy. 20% Burn Damage. MaxStats/Cast: 20% Burn Damage. [Offensive/AoE/Blast Spell] | [Close Range - Mid Range] | [Cost: 3] •'Solar Devil Sun Pillar:' The user slaps the ground causing a geyser of solar energy to emerge from the ground it burns the opponent in its range and flings the caster upward. 15% Burn Damage, Only sends Caster Upwards. MaxStats/Cast: 15% Burn Damage and Caster Fling. [Offensive/Blast Spell] | [Close Range - Mid Range] | [Cost: 4] •'Solar Devil Bite:' The user bites the opponent injecting a strong burning status effect. Burn VI (5%/Action). MaxStats/Cast: 35% Burn Damage (Over 7 Actions). [Offensive/Status Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 4] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Combined Spells ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Ultimate Spells •'Solar Devil Slayer Secret Art - Supernova:' The user creates a small sun core in the palm of his hand and then he launched it at the ground or at an opponent, It then slowly travels the distance and once it comes in contact with something it bursts resulting in a massive explosion of solar energy dealing 75% to every opponents caught in the wake. MaxStats/Cast: 75% Damage. [Offensive/AoE/Secret Art Spell] | [Close Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 20] Navigation